


delirious

by roboticdisposition



Series: desperate [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, fraser just wants to borrow a charger, he ends up part of a threesome, take from that what u will, trying to think what else is in this but my head is fucked fjdslkfjs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticdisposition/pseuds/roboticdisposition
Summary: Everything felt blurry and muffled when Alex heard a voice speak up, “Hey, Alex, do you have a spare charger, mine gave out on me-”It took him a minute but Alex registered the voice as Fraser’s soon enough, his lips curling to suck James’ head. James pushed him back, tugging at his hair, pulling him away.“Stop a second, Alex,” James said, looking down at him. Alex only nodded, looking over to Fraser, tilting his head, considering it.Fraser’s cheeks were flushed, all crimson and red, splotches across his skin, “Fuck - sorry… just, fuck.” Fraser spluttered, panicking, voice drawn tight, body twitching, turning around on his heels trying to get out of the room.





	delirious

**Author's Note:**

> hi so just to make sure we're under no illusions here this is pure porn and u should all be aware of that before u read that there is no plot to this
> 
> although this is like a second part to the other fraser one i've written and if u wanna go read that first it should be the fic in this series before this
> 
> u don't have to read the other one first i would recommend it though but i won't tell u what to do
> 
> hope u enjoy n ur all good thank u hope u enjoy xx

Alex’s mouth was parted, lips puffy and red with James’ cock in his mouth. His hands were loose on James’ hips, so he felt grounded - if nothing else. James was fucking into his mouth, Alex’s eyes rolling back into his head with the weight of it all.

James pulled out, Alex whined at the back of his throat, all scratchy and hoarse, “You gonna do it properly, or what?” James quirked his eyebrows. Alex felt something white hot and warm shoot down his stomach.

He nodded eagerly, “Sorry,” he whispered, attaching his mouth back onto James with a renewed passion. He twisted his tongue around the head, taking him back down his throat, moaning as he did so.

“Yeah, that’s better.” James hummed, fingers tied in Alex’s hair, watching him from above, tilting his head as he nudged his hips in deeper.

Alex could barely breathe, pulling away to pant messily as a trail of spit fell from his lips. He took James back down his throat, doubling his efforts, hands guiding him as he eagerly bobbed his head.

Everything felt blurry and muffled when Alex heard a voice speak up, “Hey, Alex, do you have a spare charger, mine gave out on me-”

It took him a minute but Alex registered the voice as Fraser’s soon enough, his lips curling to suck James’ head. James pushed him back, tugging at his hair, pulling him away.

“Stop a second, Alex,” James said, looking down at him. Alex only nodded, looking over to Fraser, tilting his head, considering it.

Fraser’s cheeks were flushed, all crimson and red, splotches across his skin, “Fuck - sorry… just, fuck.” Fraser spluttered, panicking, voice drawn tight, body twitching, turning around on his heels trying to get out of the room.

Alex pouted, considering, looking. He looked at James but he was already looking at Fraser.

“Stop,” James said, Alex thought he meant him, until he looked at James, saw the way he was evaluating Fraser, saw the way he stopped in his tracks. “Why don’t you come give us a hand here, Fraser.”

Alex heard a moan echo through his head, belatedly realising it was his own. He looked at James, looked at Fraser, looked between them. He saw everything he wanted in between the lines, everything hazy and desperate.

“Please,” Alex said, his voice weak, spit hanging from his lips.

Fraser looked stuck, undecided and confused. He didn’t know which way to turn. Alex sat back on his heels, his body aching, fidgeting in his skin, wanting more, wanting everything to kickstart again.

“Come on,” James said again, “You can finger Alex open while he sucks me off.”

“I - What?” Fraser stuttered, face flushing, heat rising, “I…”

James looked him up and down, watched him twitch, Alex was helpless to do anything other than look on. “No worries,” James added, lifting his eyebrow, playing the game, knowing how it was done. “Don’t have to, just - the offer is open.” James smiled, turning back to face Alex, smirking down at him.

“Never had sex before,” Fraser muttered under his breath, something like a secret. Alex’s head snapped up. James only grinned.

“Can show you how it’s done.” James smirked, fingers dancing across Alex’s lips, pushing two into his mouth, “Alex will be good for you, won’t you, Alex?”

Alex hummed heavily around James’ fingers, a blush rising across his cheeks, he wanted this, he felt his stomach twisting, desire curling up inside him. He moaned again, Fraser’s eyes on him from the side, James’ from above. The attention of it all, the way they looked at him, it felt infinite.

Alex heard the door shut, he felt his muscles drop, he looked over, twisting his neck. Fraser stood there, hands wringing by his sides, shoulders tense, something desperate between his legs. He wanted it too, Alex thought, body unwinding, everything laid out in front of him.

“Good choice,” James muttered under his breath, “Good to see you accept the invite.”

“Just-” Fraser started, words stumbling. James took his fingers out of Alex’s mouth, “I-”

“Alex, why don’t you go give him some attention,” James asked, nodding over to Fraser, tilting his chin, tapping Alex’s cheeks, grinning wildly, everything unfolding, becoming a possibility, James running the show.

Alex scurried over to Fraser, grappling up from his knees, feeling the ache deep in his bones as he stumbled over towards him, looking up at him, chests pressed together, feet clashing on the floor.

“Can I kiss you?” Alex asked, hands pressing into Fraser’s waist, steadying himself, wanting it, needing it.

Fraser groaned, opening and shutting his mouth before nodding. Alex smiled, something rising in his chest, something hopeful and longing as he kissed him. Alex licked into his mouth, teeth clashing and lips moulding.

Alex heard footsteps behind him - James, he felt him behind his back, fingers against his hips, pressing him forward into Fraser, hearing him moan at the contact.

Fraser’s palms grabbed at Alex’s waist, taking action, taking control. He pulled him closer, slotting a leg between Alex’s thighs and kissing him hard. Alex whined, all high-pitched and desperate. His fingers clawed away from his waist, trailing down to his waistband, fingers tipping at the button before James stopped him.

“Uh uh,” James said, disapproving. Alex whined, pulling away from Fraser’s lips for air. “Don’t think so,”

“Why not?” Alex pouted, twisting his neck to look at James crowding in behind him.

“Don’t think you deserve it, do you?” James added, looking down at him, holding his waist, pulling him back from Fraser and leaning over the top of him to kiss him instead.

Alex felt dwarfed, all small and needy pressed between two bodies, fingers desperate and lips hungry. He couldn’t tilt his neck to watch, couldn’t figure out where bodies ended. All he could focus on was the sounds and the feeling. The smacking of the lips, clashing teeth, the heaviness settling beneath him, ready to swallow him up.

“Please,” Alex whined, breaking them apart. He looked up to Fraser, feeling James pull away behind him, missing the closeness already.

“What do you want then,” James asked, “Considering you’re the one who wants this.”

“As if you don’t want it too,” Alex snapped, feeling something ready to be unravelled heavy in his chest.

Fraser quirked an eyebrow, looking over Alex’s head to James. Alex couldn’t focus, didn’t know what he wanted, didn’t know how to ask. He didn’t know anything further than how much he wanted this. The silent conversation over Alex’s head ended soon enough, Fraser’s eyes meeting his again.

“If you don’t tell us what you want, how are you gonna get it?” Fraser asked, voice quiet, unsure but direct. Alex opened his mouth, his bones feeling soft, muscles losing function. It felt like the room was closing in, like everything was getting tighter, more compact.

Alex opened his mouth again, aching to say something, anything, desperate for the words to come out. He felt James’ hands trail up his sides, pulling up the hoodie wrapped around his torso. “Lift your arms,” James told him, Alex obliged.

He looked up, the hair on his arms prickling without his jumper on, the heat of the room taking care of it quickly enough. “What do you want,” Fraser asked again, pressing, leaning forward to kiss him. Alex moaned, breathless into Fraser’s mouth.

“I like you taking control,” Alex muttered when he could finally breathe, “Like it, like this.” Alex leant up on his toes, tugging at his hair, pulling him back down to meet him, feeling James’ lips on his neck from behind, trailing up across the side of his neck, sucking heavily into the skin.

“You’re cute,” James said, taking a breath, cool air brushing over the implanted bruise, “Pretty, like this.” He added, words fizzling into the air, Alex’s body switching off, going into automatic, clinging onto everything he could, words and feelings, hands and skin - he wanted it all.

“Why don’t you go get some lube, Fraser?” James asked in the end, “Considering Alex seems too heady to think straight.”

Fraser hummed, nodding, detaching Alex’s hands from his clothes, his mouth from his. Alex whined, the lack of contact feeling cold. James turned him in his arms, fingers trailing down his top, down to his jeans. “Why don’t we take these off, yeah?”

“Please,” Alex pleaded, panting heavily, the air not feeling fresh, not enough oxygen in his organs. “Please,” he said again, desperate and aching. James’ fingers moved to his zip slowly, not fast enough. Alex whined.

“Shush,” James smirked, unzipping his trousers, undoing the button, helping them down his legs.

“Where’s… where’s the lube then,” Fraser stumbled over his words, face red, lips bitten. Alex grinned, he liked it, he wanted more.

“Top drawer, idiot,” James raised his eyebrows, laughing hopelessly. Alex looked at him, his cock tucked back inside his trousers; he thought about getting to his knees again, but he didn’t want to miss anything they planned to do, so he didn’t.

“How would I know that?” Fraser frowned, shutting the drawer with a rattling force. Alex turned to look at him, lube in his hands, walking closer. Alex licked his lips, feeling empty, feeling helpless, feeling delirious.

“Did you like my plan, then?” James said, ignoring Alex in favour of Fraser. Alex stood still, gripping to James’ waistband, looking up at him while he looked elsewhere. “What do you say?”

Alex turned to watch Fraser’s reaction, twisting his neck, feeling his body burn under the weight of it all, “What plan… I don’t-” Fraser frowned.

James grinned, all arrogant and in control, “You wanna finger him?”

Alex moaned, knees giving up on him, his body feeling foreign, “Please.” Alex begged, turning to Fraser, “Would you?”

Fraser looked shocked, stopping in his tracks, the other side of the bed, “I - I’ve never done it, Alex.”

“You saying you don’t want-”

“I do-” Fraser shut James up, shut up the testing smirk in his voice. “Is… is Alex okay with that? Are you both, you know.”

James responded, as if Alex was never there, “He doesn’t mind, look at him - dying for it. Go on.” He smirked, nudging Alex upright, hands steadying on his waist, twisting him around properly, pushing him towards the bed, “I’ll take his mouth.”

Alex fell back, knees caving, skin against sheets. He felt dizzy, the heat of it, desperation - he could taste it. It was dangling in front of his eyes, Fraser behind him, scuffling movements, James in front, all cocky, directing the whole thing like it was Page 3.

“Fucking hell,” Fraser swore, “Is that not… a bit much?”

“Nah, he’s gonna be good,” James said, fingers against Alex’s jaw, lifting his head, “Aren’t you?”

Alex nodded eagerly, scurrying back against the sheets, fingers against the hem of his shirt, tugging it off, chucking it across the room.

The dynamic switched, almost. Alex realised with a stuttered breath where he was, what he was doing. James and Fraser stood either end of the bed, him sprawled out in between, only in his briefs, cock hard between his legs, James and Fraser still fully clothed.

“Looks good there, doesn’t he, Fraser?” James asked, pushing his buttons, tugging him towards something impossible.

Fraser hummed, Alex turned his head, desperate to catch his eye, “He does.” Fraser stuttered, somewhere between intimidated and wanting. Alex crawled towards him, nails scraping as he tugged on Fraser’s shirt, leaning up on his knees to kiss him.

It was all tongues and teeth and something heavy laying underneath. Fraser tasted sweet, his mouth all soft and rough, his hands steady around Alex, stopping him falling. Alex grasped at his hair, tugging him towards him, noses colliding as they kissed with unmatched intensity.

“Bit left out here boys,” James spoke up, his voice teasing - taunting. Alex leaned back, pulling away, panting against Fraser’s neck, trailing kisses down his collarbone, pushing his shirt down to suck at his skin.

Fraser pushed him off before long, “Gonna go see James?” Alex looked up at him with doe-eyes, feeling like the world was going to collapse. He sank back down onto the bed, meeting James in a heated kiss, something slower, like they were talking without words.

“Good boy,” James muttered, pulling away, “Gonna look so pretty with the two of us.” James stood back up, leaving Alex sprawled out alone, skin against white sheets, his cock hard underneath pants, heavy and obvious against the backdrop.

He whined, all loud and bratty. He wanted everything in motion, he wanted it to begin. “Come on,” he said, fluttering his eyelashes, looking up at Fraser, knowing he was the one to convince.

“Yeah?” Fraser asked, quiet - nervous, “Never done this, alright - don’t wanna hurt you, or anything.”

“Just use the lube and go slow,” James added, taking his jeans down properly, unhooking his ankles from the fabric, watching from the corner of his eye, “Gonna get on your hands and knees, Alex?”

Alex’s neck snapped up, meeting James’ eyes. He moved rapidly, hands propping him up, facing James, back towards Fraser. He rocked back into nothing, fidgeting, feeling restless, wanting something to shut him up.

“Alright,” Fraser said, voice all nervy, hands coming to rest across Alex’s hips, gaining confidence, “Shuffle back then, mate.” Alex moved, twisting his neck to look back, moving into Fraser’s space.

James nodded at something behind Alex’s head, it made him feel something warm in his stomach, like they were plotting without him, like he was just a side factor, in all this, when it centred around him. It made him feel heady and flushed and before he knew it, Fraser’s hands were at his briefs, tugging them down his thighs to his knees.

“Lift up,” Fraser instructed, Alex listened, his cock aching against his stomach, his stomach twisting into knots of anticipation.

“Come on,” Alex asked again, the atmosphere building, time stopping, “Please just… something.”

James smirked, huffing a laugh in front of him, “Bit impatient, you are.

Before Alex could respond, Fraser’s hands were moving his legs apart, palms against his ass, all cold against warm skin, Alex’s nerves tingling underneath the contact. He couldn’t breathe, it was all skin and contact and breaths in the air, everything a little out of reach.

Fraser’s fingers were cold with the lube, one hand spreading him open, the other nudging against his hole, “Yeah?” Fraser confirmed, Alex moaned, rocking back into the sensation, having waited so long.

He pushed a finger in, all gentle and coaxing - testing the limits. It wasn’t enough; Alex didn’t know if anything would be. But it was something. Alex pushed back against the pressure, feeling something sparking through his bones. “More.”

“Huh?” Fraser asked.

Alex just whined, voice stolen, breaths weak, Fraser finally pushed his finger in all the way, all wet with lube. He wanted more, “‘Nother finger, please.”

“He won’t break, you know.” James spoke up, Alex suddenly remembered he wasn’t alone in this. It felt like there was a crowd, felt like he was performing. He looked up, looked at James through his eyelashes, something unspoken drifting between them, something that mattered.

Fraser grumbled, something Alex didn’t catch. Something must’ve snapped at some point, Fraser pulling his finger out and adding another, sliding it in gently, as if Alex was something delicate, it made him feel dizzy, something settling under his veins.

“That’s better,” James added, “Gonna suck me off now too?” Alex moaned, all scratchy, words failing him. He nodded eagerly, fingers clutching at the sheets, rocking back into Fraser. It was all so much, so intense, but it felt like nothing at all, in the scheme of everything.

“There we go,” James hushed, getting closer, his cock still hard and aching. Alex wanted to reach out but he couldn’t, he had to take what he was given. James stood in front of him, hands against his cheeks, around his face, in his hair. It was all-consuming, all over him.

“Please,” Alex said again, as if it was something of a mantra, “Come closer,” he asked, hungry for it, needy for something more.

James listened, one hand around his cock, the other holding Alex’s head up by his chin, “Alright?” he asked. Alex nodded, opening his mouth, sucking the head of James’ cock when he finally got close enough.

He moaned on instinct, eyes shutting, rolling back into his head, the pressure of Fraser behind, James in front of him, filling his mouth. He felt so desperate, aching for more. He felt greedy.

James pushed his cock further into his mouth; Alex had no control. He sucked him down, all wet, tonguing at the veins. James fucked down his throat, stroking down his hair, fingers pressed at his cheeks.

He looked up at him all big-eyed, dribbling down his chin, “Good?” James asked, gently with something tinged rough underneath. Alex moaned, all heavy in the back of his throat.

As James pushed into his mouth, Fraser slipped a third finger into him, his knees shaking, his eyes rolling back into his head. He whined deep around James’ cock, looking up at him, begging him to ask Fraser for something more, instead he just quirked his eyebrow, as if telling him to shut up.

“You love the attention, don’t you?” James muttered, fingers pressing against his lips, wide around his length. “Filled all round, and all.”

“Fucking hell, bit filthy, that,” Fraser commented, Alex moaned. He couldn’t see him, it made it better, somehow; knowing he had no control over any of this, that they could do whatever they wanted to him and he’d lie back and moan, loving every second.

James snorted, “Just the way he likes it.”

Fraser moaned, all deep in the back of his throat, he fucked his fingers into Alex, getting rougher, more confident. Alex reckoned he was spurred on by James - trying to outdo him, trying to do it best.

“You love the attention, don’t you?” James tugged on Alex’s hair, fucking into his mouth - gentle, but forceful. Like he meant it.

Alex whined, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

“Yeah,” James agrees, flicking from his eyes to look at Fraser, tilting his head, “yeah,” he repeated, all slow, like he was thinking, like he had an idea. Alex felt sparks through his stomach, always wanting more.

Fraser was three fingers in, twisting, hitting his nerves when Alex pushed back in the right way - making him work for it, intentional or not. He felt dirty like he was performing, like he was something of a slut. He moaned, deep in his throat, tongue spasming against James’ cock.

James pulled away, giving him a chance to breathe, letting him force the air back into his lungs, stopping him choking. Alex preened, James’ hands in his hair, stroking down his cheeks, all red and warm, blush staining his neck with the weight of it all.

“Please,” Alex moaned, as if it was all he could say, “More…” he stumbled, eyes rolling into his head as his focus shifted from James back to Fraser, onto his fingers, onto his hands, onto his breathing, onto him.

“Wait a bit longer, Alex,” James spoke, slow, words sinking into Alex’s head like quicksand. “Could at least try not to be so desperate.”

Alex stifled a whine, shutting his eyes, rocking back on his hands and knees, pushing into Fraser, demanding more. The heat in his stomach rising, his body burning like he was in a bonfire with James and Fraser as the flint and steel.

“Please,” Alex said again, struggling to remember what he was asking for, failing to remember whose room he was in, only knowing he wanted more, and he wanted James to construct it all around him.

“Fucks sake,” James groaned under his breath, “Needy boy.” He pulled away, climbing off the bed, stepping out of Alex’s surroundings, disappearing out of sight.

Fraser’s fingers slowly drew to a stop, Alex protested, whining and shuffling back, begging something desperate in his tone. He heard Fraser take in a breath, heard something wipe against the sheets, Alex assumed his fingers.

“Enough, I think,” James defined, clarifying it all.

Alex’s neck twisted around, his body aching as the rest of his muscles stayed still, “What?”

“You heard him,” Fraser added, sounding like he wished he didn’t have to stop. Alex thought maybe he was enjoying the whole sex thing after all.

“No-”

“Alex,” James said, all stern with something delicate laced through his tone. “Enough… You gonna turn around for us?”

Alex was quick to do what he said, shuffling around on his hands and knees until he was sat with his legs hanging off the bed facing Fraser, James stood next to him, watching, like he liked it that way.

“Are you gonna watch, then?” James asked.

Alex opened his mouth to answer. “Watch what-”

Before the words had hit the air, before he’d even breathed in, James was pulling Fraser closer, dragging at his waist, bending him like putty until he was in front of him instead of in front of Alex. Alex watched, pouting, confused.

James smirked, checking Alex was watching before he kissed him. It was all tongues and teeth, something unleashed and hungry. Fraser moaned at James’ hands, tight around his hair, pulling him closer until they were only breathing in each other.

Fraser tried to kiss back, tried to regain a semblance of control, but all James did was smile. Their lips chasing each other, all hungry like cat and mouse. James sucked Fraser’s lip between his own, tugging it with his teeth. Alex watched, his cock aching between his legs, his hands useless against his sides.

He decided to do something about it, spitting into his fist, wrapping a hand around his cock, slowly spreading the wetness before James caught him.

James pulled away, holding Fraser steady, keeping him close. “Not yet,” James said, tilting his head, raising his eyebrows, facing Alex in the eye. “I said, not yet, Alex.”

Alex whined, feeling something building, this impossible crescendo. It was like the illusion of it all was never going to go away. Alex couldn’t breathe, he watched James pull Fraser back into a kiss, something heavy and fast-paced, something heated and loud.

“What about me?” Alex asked quietly, his palm resting back on his thigh, shaking to touch himself, refusing to do so.

This time Fraser spoke, “Wait your turn,” he muttered, all wispy against James' mouth. James laughed, smirking towards Alex, shrugging as if to say ‘what to do’, and kissed him again.

Alex shuffled against the sheets, trying to get comfy, trying to watch them without feeling desperate, without feeling that something in his bones growing and growing until it became invincible.

Alex was looking at the bed, looking at his cock, all aching and hard, when he heard the sound of a zipper. His neck snapped up, tilting at his chin to see whose it was - it was Fraser’s, he realised, watching James’ hands dance around his waistband. James’ was already unzipped after all.

“What’re you doing?” Alex asked, pestering - trying to make himself part of it, trying not to feel left out. “You gonna get him off?”

“Yeah,” James uttered, breaking away from Fraser’s lips, looking down to drag his jeans down his thighs, “If that’s good with Fraser, that is?” He looked up, a glint in his eye, something dark, knowing, as if he already knew the answer.

Fraser groaned, neck going loose like a rag doll, tilting back, “Fucking hell, yeah - you know, I just wanted a fucking charger, not an orgasm.”

“Doesn’t look like you’re unhappy with that arrangement,” Alex whined, watching James pull his pants down, his cock between his legs hard against his stomach, “Someone’s enjoying this…”

“Fuck off,” Fraser laughed under his breath, choking off into a moan when James wrapped a fist around him.

“Good?” James asked, smirking, fist tight and slow, dragging it out like he wanted to make it last so Alex would have to wait - or he wanted Fraser to beg. Both, either. Alex didn’t know, didn’t care.

“Get on with it.” Alex groaned, his hand sneaking back to his cock again, playing with the head, watching Fraser moan in front of him, something out of porn stood before his eyes.

“Don’t think I will,” James looked up, frowning when he saw what Alex was doing, “I won’t let you cum until he does.” James tilted his head, kissing Fraser’s jaw, looking straight at Alex, “You know that. So why don’t you stop, I’ll get Fraser off, and we can sort you out, yeah?”

Alex moaned, nodding, putting his hand back on his thigh.

“Good, we don’t wanna have to tie you up, do we, Fraser?”

Fraser only moaned, Alex joining him in harmony. James grinned, having both of them right where he wanted them.

“Good,” James repeated, “Thought so.” He sped up his hand, whispering something in Fraser’s ear, something naughty considering the sounds Fraser was making.

Alex could tell he was close; he watched the way his muscles clenched, his thighs all weak, barely able to hold himself up. Alex thought he looked good, all loose and raggy in front of James, looking small considering his stature. He looked good.

“Gonna cum soon?” James asked, whispering into Fraser’s ear, only this time Alex caught it. “For me, and for Alex - ‘cos he’d love to watch you… reckon he’s been wanting this since the kiss, you know.”

Alex opened his mouth to protest, James caught his eye instead, shutting him up with a wink - he knew what he was doing.

“Hasn’t shut up about you since, our Alex,” James muttered, hand fast against his cock, all tight around the base, thumbing at the head. Fraser’s neck almost broken, the sounds all deep and whiny.

“Shut up-” Fraser said, cut off by James locking him in a kiss, pulling away before long.

“Fucking so hot,” James commented, licking his lips, looking Fraser in the eye, watching him cum. He spilt over James’ fist, all jerky and fast, tremors oozing through Fraser’s muscles as moments passed.

Alex watched, eyes wide, desperate and wanting. He couldn’t think, his head playing it over and over, listening to the words like a broken record, watching him cum like it was on rewind.

“Good boy,” James muttered, under his breath. Alex pouted, thinking it was for him, soon realising he meant Fraser. Fraser moaned instead, looser, freer. He rested his head against James’ shoulder, rocking on his heels.

“Gonna look after Alex now, yeah?” James encouraged him, “You’re gonna watch me fuck him… unless you wanted to get the charger and go, now you’ve had your fix.”

Fraser looked at James, looked at Alex. None of them saw any other alternative, “No, I wanna watch.” Fraser said slowly, purposeful, every word weighted. Alex let the words sink through his skull, all slow dripping into his conscious, thick like treacle until he finally got it.

It wasn’t that Fraser had gotten sucked into this, gotten carried away - it was that he wanted it. Alex felt something shoot through his veins, something like adrenaline, feeling like a drug through his system.

“Please,” Alex returned to begging, watching James push Fraser back against the pillows. James took off his boxers, all slow - dragging it out, making Alex wait.

Then it all snapped into motion, James’ hands against his ribs, pulling him closer, tugging him to the edge of the bed. Pushing on his chest to lie him backwards, fingers against his thighs, pushing them up.

“You gonna hold them up for me, Fraser?” James asked, nodding to Alex’s thighs against his chest. Fraser nodded, all wide-eyed and innocent, as if he wasn’t an equal party in all of this. James grabbed at a condom, pulling it on without Alex catching the motion.

Alex moaned, fidgeting, throwing his head around, sweat forming at his collar bones, glossy down his skin.

James’ fingers went lower, touching at his hole, checking he was open, making sure he was ready. “You want this, don’t you.” James said, checking but mocking, “You want it so badly, you’d beg for it, if you had to.”

Alex said nothing, staring up at the ceiling, half hoping James would get on with it, half hoping he’d make him beg, follow through on his promise.

“Wouldn’t you?” James pressed again. Alex looked up. His cock was pressed against the rim of his hole, Alex could feel the pressure building, the want and the need, the desperation thick in his chest and desire in his stomach.

“Please, James - fucking hell… I want it, fuck me.” Alex groaned, squirming underneath Fraser’s hands on his knees, holding them against his chest, James’ hands on his hips, holding him still, keeping him where he wanted him.

James smiled, then he pushed in. It wasn’t slow, it wasn’t gentle. It was everything, all at once. Alex couldn’t breathe. The motions devastating, rocking against the mattress like it was all or nothing.

Alex cursed under his breath, clenching his eyes shut as James fucked into him, jolting his hips against Alex’s legs, skin sliding together like they were seamless. “Fucking - please, more.”

“More?” James laughed, “Bit greedy.”

Fraser laughed, pressing hands against skin.

Alex felt his world crashing down, words meaningless against the buzzing static through his brain. It was everything he didn’t know he wanted. It was the attention, everything focused on him, on his body, his skin - everything. Him.

He could’ve cried with it, he thought, hands pressing everywhere, always moving, James fucking into him, constantly hitting the spot that made Alex whine, his head pushing back against the sheets, shoulders tensed by his neck, the burning pressure of it all coming to settle like a second skin.

“Gonna cum then?” James asked, “Considering how badly you wanted it.”

“Was waiting for you to tell me,” Alex breathed, panting through air that wasn’t his own. “So close - please, just… harder.”

“Christ,” Fraser muttered, shuffling. Alex could hear him moving closer, his knees pressed against his ribs, Fraser’s elbows knocking into his skin as his fists held him steady.

“Does he look good, Fraser?” James played, teasing him. “All needy, like this.”

Alex felt it all again - that same build up. The same wanting, heavy in his gut, threatening to crash like something devastating. It was all eyes on him. It was everything all at once. It was something he’d dreamed of in front of his eyes. He was coming before anyone had even touched him.

“Fucking hell,” Alex heard someone say.

“Yeah,” Someone else.

Voices blurred together like haziness, hands disguising as others. Fraser and James, James and Fraser. Alex couldn’t breathe, writhing underneath their fingertips with something heavy streaming through his body.

It was all uncontrollable, his fingers clenching the sheets and someone's arm, eyes clenched shut, sound fuzzy - senses shutting down. He couldn’t breathe.

James was still fucking into him, Alex realised. He couldn’t open his eyes, feeling as though everything would crumble around him if he did, “Please,” he whispered, one last time.

“Yeah?” James muttered, sounding weak himself, fucking into him harder, less control, more feeling. Alex whined, shaking under the weight of it all.

James' fingers joined Fraser’s on his legs, pushing him down against the mattress - grounding him, in one way. James was coming before Alex registered the next motion, feeling him tense above him, his hips stilting, slowing down fucking into him slowly, all in the cooldown.

Alex refused to open his eyes, even when James pulled out, when Fraser’s hands shifted, when he heard whispers around him. He didn’t want it to end, didn’t want reality to strike him, crushing him into the floor of the bedroom.

“Alex?” Fraser asked, sounding like he’d moved off the bed, like he was the other side of him now. “You can open your eyes you know - didn’t think James fucked you that hard.

Alex huffed something resembling a laugh, all croaky in his throat, “Don’t wanna fuck it up.” He said carelessly.

“Yeah, ‘cos this is gonna be the bit where it fucks up,” James mocked him, joking in his voice.

“Fuck off,” Alex whined, “Don’t wanna ruin it - was good, is all.”

Alex felt a hand on his cheek, turning his head, “Come on then,” he heard James speak, “Can’t stay like this forever.”

Alex opened his eyes, everything all bright and blinding, like he was seeing clearly again for the first time. “Oh,” He said, looking at James, looking at Fraser stood by his side. Looked at them. He felt something rising in his throat

“Yeah,” Fraser said. “You alright?”

Alex hummed, nodding, shuffling closer towards them, grabbing at whoever was nearest. “Yeah, someone go stick the kettle on then.”

“One minute ago you were gonna have a breakdown, now you want me to make fucking tea-” James huffed, fading off when he saw Alex smiling. “Guess I’m off then.”

“Yeah,” Alex agreed, clinging onto Fraser’s arm, “Thanks.”

“You alright?”

“You just asked me that, Fraser,” Alex laughed, resting his head against Fraser’s shirt, warmth from his chest seeping into his skin. “Yeah, I’m still alright.”

“Good,” Fraser agreed, “Was good in general, that was.” He thought.

“Yeah, sort of the point of sex, really, Fraser.” Alex laughed, feeling good, like he’d finally gotten what he needed.

“Yeah, s’pose it is.” Fraser agreed, hearing the kettle humming in the background, whiny and high-pitched, demanding.

Alex stood up, thinking it would be rude to ignore it, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hiya i hope u enjoyed this i didn't mean for this to happen lol but here i am regardless pls comment n vote cos attention keeps me thriving
> 
> also message me on tumblr promise i will try and respond vaguely orderly my username is roboticdisposition same as on here
> 
> big love to u all hope u enjoyed thank u for reading xxx


End file.
